Brahm Jennings
Brahm was born "Brahm Allan Jennings" in 2012. He and his brother Treat Jennings were both kicked out of schools and daycares due to their behavior. He thinks his parents, Orla, and Jo all have twice the number of eyes he has because they all wear glasses (or for Nicole, she has sunglasses on her head). Relationships *Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ He is disrespectful to his mother. He makes fun of her for wearing sunglasses by calling her a "nerd" and a "four-eyes". *Robert Jennings ~ He is disrespectful to his father. He likes to pick on him and Orla because they both wear glasses, and he calls him a "four-eyes". *Skyla Birou ~ Brahm and Treat are very disrespectful to Skyla *Cousin Bianca ~ He and Treat mock her since *Kayla Birou ~ Brahm and Treat are very mean and rude to her *Haidyn Birou ~ He and Treat are very rude to Haidyn *Orla Birou ~ He and Treat rudely disturb their sister when she is doing homework. He makes fun of her and Robert for wearing glasses by calling them nerds and "four-eyes". *Treat Jennings ~ He teams up with his twin brother. *Ms. Harmony ~ Brahm and Treat are very rude and disrespectful to their Sunday School teacher. *Cousin Madeleine ~ *Jo Frost ~ He makes fun of her, Orla, and both their parents for wearing glasses (or for Nicole, she has sunglasses on her head) by calling them nerds and "four-eyes". *Lucy ~ He and Treat terrorize the family's pet golden retriever dog. *Grandma Birou ~ He and Treat are very rude to their grandmother; they both call her "Stinky Grandma" *Cousin Catherine ~ He and Treat make fun of Catherine, who has Cerebral Palsy *Cousin Nicholas ~ *Aunty Lisa ~ He and Treat make fun of her for being overweight *Uncle Albert ~ *Uncle Michael ~ He and Treat make fun of Michael, who is a retired construction worker and is now confined to a wheelchair due to an accident, which has caused him to become paralyzed *Aunty Carol ~ He and Treat love Aunty Carol *Cousin Melody ~ *Cousin Heather ~ Brahm and Treat terrorize their new baby cousin *Cousin Blake ~ Brahm and Treat terrorize their new baby cousin *Anna Kirochu-Jennings ~ His wife. *Tariko Kirochu-Hiwatari~ His sister-in-law *Orla Kirochu ~ his mother-in-law *James Kirochu ~ his father-in-law *Ji Woong Kirochu - his brother-in-law *Ji Min Kirochu ~ his sister-in-law *Ji Kwong Kirochu ~ his niece-in-law *Ji wang Kirochu - his nephew-in-law *Yoshi and Takashi Jennings - his adoptive twin sons from Japan *Adele Jennings - his adoptive daughters from France *Nicola Jennings - his biological daughter Appearance Brahm has blonde hair in a pageboy hairstyle and blue eyes Trivia *He is a huge fan of Team Umizoomi on Nick Jr. *He is a big fan of Pajanimals. *He was born 3 minutes before Treat. *In Christmas 2014, He and Treat receive coal in their stockings due to their blatant behaviors *In Halloween 2014, He and Treat both dress up as Apollo the Dog Category:Males Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Brothers Category:Children Category:Toddlers Category:Bosses Category:Amok Runners Category:Younger Brothers Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Boys